Gomenasai!
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: Sakura and Gaara have been dating each other for a month but that's all changed now. Why you may ask well you have to read to find out. Warning story contains Lemon's, adult situations, and Rape GaaSaku sasuke bashing...and minor pairings. Gaara & Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Trust Me

Trust Me!

Chapter 1:

"Moshi Moshi"

'…'

"Is anyone there?"

"Gaara I need…" she was interrupted.

"Sakura stop calling me it's over" he said furiously.

Sakura didn't have time to say anything when he pressed the end call button on his cell phone.

'Click'

"GAARA" she shouted 'Damn' she looked on her cell screen, call ended and the 00:05 seconds written on the screen.

Click, click, click, click, click, click, click…

"Naruto" her voice said shakily.

"Sakura-chan ohayo, Sakura what's wrong you don't sound like yourself?"

"Someone is following me, I need help is used all my chakra in the session."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the parking lot I the Hotel Parking of"

"SAKURA, SAKURA are you there?"

With Sakura,

"Tsk Tsk Sakura"

"Sasuke" her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Why the glare, Sa-ku-ra- ch-an"

"Don't come any closer" she replied not liking the way he is looking at her.

"It looks like I have no choice"

"What do you mean?" Sakura stammered walking back slowly.

"I want to revive my clan, you my dear cherry blossom seem to be the best candidate, since you and Sabaku are over"

"How did you know about that?"

"Simple, I planned it with help"

"So you are the one…" she shot him a glare.

"Hm, you finally get it" he stated with a smirk.

Creeping closer and closer while Sakura kept on stepping back till she felt her back hit the wall, 'I'm out of chakra, I don't like this' Sakura thought to herself.

"Gaara," Naruto screamed as he barged through the doors.

"Naruto," but was cut off from saying anything else.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"She called me earlier, why? What's going on?"

"She's in trouble, she called me a couple minutes ago, do you know where she is?"

'Damn' Gaara stated and started running he knew she was getting out of a meeting in the Tsuki hotel from his sister Temari, who was also attending and also kept bugging him about the break up with Sakura. No one other than Temari knew of the break up yet. Naruto chased after him.

"Gaara hold on Hinata's there I'll give her a call." He huffed and puffed catching his breath.

While running Naruto dialed Hinata's cell.

"Hinata-chan"

"N-Naruto-kun Ohayo"

"Find Sakura, she's in trouble, she said she was in the parking lot"

"Hai"

Hinata grabbed Ten-Ten and ran, Ten-Ten confused asked "what's going on?"

"Sakura-chan is in trouble not sure what kind but Naruto-kun seemed worried."

They ran to the parking lot.

With Gaara and Naruto,

"She said someone was following her and was about to tell me where she was until I heard a click of her cell button"

Gaara stared ahead as they ran they were about 15 minutes away.

Meanwhile Sakura got into a fighting stance.

"Hmph, Sakura you are no match to me" Sasuke cocked.

"You don't know me" she said.

Sasuke took out his blade, (like the one in shippuuden series) Sakura's eyes widened but still thought she had a chance.

"Sakura we both know your out of Chakra"

"You don't know me."

'Just hurt him and run' inner Sakura stated.

Sasuke lunged his sword she dodged and managed to kick him in the stomach; unexpectedly he rose and pushed the blade into her shoulder and took it out after inflicting the wound. Clutching her shoulder he let a sadistic laugh and pushed her to the ground. Blood dripped from her shoulder.

"Let go of me Sasuke."

"No Sa-ku-ra-chan"

She punched his chest but it was no use, she couldn't pry him of her. She never gave up he put her hands above her head and planted a kiss. She turned her face in attempt to break the kiss but couldn't she was firmly pinned.

"Sakura come now, that 'monster' doesn't love you anymore he didn't listen to you, and he didn't believe you. I can Sakura, and I promise never to leave you" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura spat in his face, angered by her actions he slapped her hard across the face, she winced in pain as his tongue slid into her mouth. 'Never' her inner screamed as she bit down on his tongue causing it to bleed.

"You wench" he yelled as blood came from the side of his mouth, and slapped her again this time his nails scrapped her leaving blood trails.

"No matter what you do or say I will have you, remember it's no use that monster doesn't love you anymore, no matter what you say or do it will never change"

"I love Gaara even if he doesn't love me; he is a kind person and a friend. He is not the monster you are. Even if he won't believe me or won't listen I don't care." She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile Hinata, Temari, and Ten-Ten, and Ino they were running to the parking lot.

"Sorry girls but I cannot let you go any further."

"Karin" they said in union.

"How kind of you to notice me,"

"Where is Sakura?" Temari shouted.

"Sorry but my master told me not to let you interfere when he is in the midst of making his heir with his soon to be wife."

))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

**Author's note:** Konnichi wa everyone I hope you enjoyed this new story so far the next chapter will be updated soon probably. Please tell me what you think of this story. Please no harsh flames. I will update my other stories soon and I have a couple of new stories that will be put up soon.

**Questions: well so that no one will ask Sakura and Gaara were dating and something happened and just recently they broke up. The only person who knows about the break up is Temari and Kankuro. And it's during shippuuden series there are parking lots cause I said so.**

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews:

Thanks for the reviews:

1. Spaz-chan

2. a thousand cranes

Chapter 2:

Recap: OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO XDXDXDXDXD

"_No matter what you do or say I will have you, remember it's no use that monster doesn't love you anymore, no matter what you say or do it will never change"_

"_I love Gaara even if he doesn't love me; he is a kind person and a friend. He is not the monster you are. Even if he won't believe me or won't listen I don't care." She shouted at the top of her lungs._

_Meanwhile Hinata, Temari, and Ten-Ten, and Ino they were running to the parking lot._

"_Sorry girls but I cannot let you go any further."_

"_Karin" they said in union._

"_How kind of you to notice me,"_

"_Where is Sakura?" Temari shouted._

"_Sorry but my master told me not to let you interfere when he is in the midst of making his heir with his soon to be wife."_

End of Recap: O.o.O.o.O.o

"WHAT?" Ten-Ten shouted. "She's already taken by Gaara-san."

"Temari you and Hinata go to Sakura, Ino and I can take this bitch"

"Hai" Temari and Hinata said with a quick nod.

Temari was thinking 'Gaara you idiot.'

Karin stepped in the way. "Gomen to disappoint you girls, but from what I found out Sakura and your Kazekage are not dating anymore."

"What are you talking about, Sakura and Gaara-san love each other, tell her Temari"

Temari wanted to say yes it's true.

"Temari"

"They broke up recently but…"

"Temari why didn't you tell us this, no this is no the time to explain Hinata, Temari go!" Ino stated as she threw a kunai knife at Karin. Which Karin dodged and Hinata took this opportunity to take Temari's arm and get into the elevator and close the door.

"It doesn't matter your friend is probably caring the heir right now" Karin smirked.

"LET GO OF ME!" she said,

Sasuke just kept looking at her with lust and a smirk which she wished she could wipe off.

"Come on cry Sakura, I love it" he whispered in her ear. As he used his chakra to make binds on her hands and legs separating them.

'I can't cry, I won't satisfy him ever' she said glaring at her.

He took out a blade as Sakura watched in horror.

"Sakura don't worry it's your first time I'll make sure you enjoy it to the fullest" Sasuke stated.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed over and over.

(A/N: Sorry I suck at lemons TT-TT this would be my first no flames please)

"Sakura no one can hear you and it's not like dope knows your location, even that monster didn't care when you called, I might as well tell you what made that monster so ticked of at you as I have my fun" He tore off her shirt skirt and black shorts, exposing her flat stomach, thighs and sports bra and white panties. He took off his pants, Sakura tried to break the ropes. He soon rid her of her bra showing her round B-cup breasts which he began to caress. His eyes beamed, slowly he leaned and began to lick her right breast while groping the other. She held back her moans and began to scream for help, she hated not being able to fight back. As soon as he made contact she felt soulless.

"Sakura scream my name!" he stated.

"NEVER" she hissed.

His arms wriggled underneath her and groped her butt.

"First when I saw you with him I was angered, I thought you'd wait for me but you didn't. I heard that he loved you that demon, but no matter I had Karin disguise as you when you were gone to that meeting in the hidden village of the mist while he came here to talk with the Hokage with a matter of importance and I sent him this letter to giving him directions to your place where the fake you and I were fucking"

(Basically Gaara was tricked into thinking Karin was Sakura and was having sex with Sasuke)

Sakura's eyes were burning with fury. "YOU BASTARD"

"Sakura such foul language my sweet, it seems your ready for what I have in store"

He pulled down her panties, Sakura tried to tighten her legs together but the chakra strings holding each leg apart. "And I though you were smart" he dropped his boxers revealing his manhood.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD"

Sasuke let out another muffled laugh, "You should have seen the look of 'His' face when he walked in"

"NO, SHUT UP"

"Now Sakura scream my name" he purred after positioning himself at her entrance.

"NEVER"

"Have it your way" He entered her with one swift move. She let out an agonizing scream.

On the elevator Temari and Hinata finally reached the first floor, they could hear a scream.

"SAKURA" they both said in union.

They ran out of the elevator to be stopped by two sound shinobi's.

"We are not allowed to let you pass from here on out"

"Just watch me" Temari took out her fan and didn't even to show all three moons.

"DIE" she said as the wind began to cut them into due to its' harshness.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Sakura shouted as Sasuke kept thrusting into her mercilessly. Her inner tried to give her comfort. **'At least you won't be able to bear his children since Tsunade made you take birth control pills ever since you turned eighteen.'**

(A/N: TT-TT gomen Sakura, just so no one asks Tsunade gave Sakura birth control pills just incase. Gaara is 19, Sakura 18 ½, Sasuke 19 just if you are wondering.)

'Well at least he won't get everything he wants, but Gaara Gomenasai I couldn't protect you' a tear dropped from her cheek as he left his release. She collapsed into darkness as he dressed his clothes he could here a commotion. He placed his white top on her and grinned at the collapsed rosette, just as Temari and Hinata came in he turned.

"Get away from here" Temari shouted, swinging her giant fan which Sasuke cut through the wind and disappeared.

"Damn it" She said while Hinata ran up to bruised and beaten Sakura unconscious and blood a lot.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata screamed but with no avail. Temari came rushing. Hinata was checking Sakura's pulse.

"We need to get her to Tsunade-sama"

Ten-Ten and Ino came in a couple minutes later, with minor cuts to their bare arms.

"We're too late" Ten-Ten said with tears forming on the side of her eyes.

"Did you kill that bitch?"

"No, she disappeared five minutes after you left but she said something that will shock even Sabaku no Gaara himself."

With Gaara and Naruto they both stopped on the roof, feeling a presence nearby.

"Sasuke" Naruto hissed, "Where is Sakura-chan?"

He smirked, "You should stop asking me question's dope and see for yourself, I shall return in 9 months."

"Sabaku Taiso"

Sasuke escaped with Karin by his side.

"Naruto"

"Hai" they sped up to the parking lot to find no one there, just a note.

'Naruto-kun we took Sakura to the hospital, I have bad news I will tell you of it once you get here. See you soon Hinata'

"There at the hospital, it says there is bad news"

"Let's go,"

"Gaara what happened between you and Sakura-chan?"

"I broke up with her."

"No wonder Sakura seemed sad; ever since she came back from the hidden village of the mist last week she's been down."

'Something doesn't add up, Sakura I saw her and Uchiha…she couldn't have been in Mist'

"Gaara may I ask why did you break up with Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto I saw her and…" Naruto looked at Gaara, "Never mind."

"Tell me when you're ready, now let's hurry."

Gaara simply nodded as he ran after Naruto.

At the hospital Tsunade came out of the room Sakura with a furious face.

"All physical damage are being healed, but who raped her?" She asked.

"Uchiha" Temari stated.

"Why wasn't Gaara with her I thought they were together?"

"They broke up recently, I haven't heard much from him but he said he saw her… then stopped and that's well that," temari claimed.

"But what I heard from that sound Shinobi that obsesses over Uchiha is that they tricked Gaara into thinking last week they framed Sakura making Gaara believe she was having an affair with Sasuke."

"Does Gaara know?"

No one said anything, and just kept looking at each other for an answer.

"There is good news Sakura was taking birth control pills that I put her on just in case, so she won't be pregnant with Sasuke's prodigy" Tsunade stated but her expression turned sour, "The only thing I am worried if she will mentally and emotionally heal."

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

Tsunade barged in the room to see Sakura clutching her head, then scratching her arms.

"Sakura stop!" Tsunade commanded.

But Sakura didn't she continued to cry, and scrub her self with her hands or sheets.

All the girls were in the room by now.

"Hold her down," Tsunade commanded, "NOW"

Hinata, Ten-Ten and Ino held her down as Tsunade injected her with a needle to make her sleep.

Sakura zoned out her eyelids became droopy and worn out from the tears that were still flowing, Temari just watched in horror as she witnessed Sakura screaming and clawing herself like a demon to its prey.

Gaara and Naruto finally reached the hospital to find Temari crouched on the floor and Hinata coming out each with a sad expression of their own.

"What happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto screamed. Hinata blocked him from entering the room.

"N-Naruto calm down, you can't enter yet Hokage-sama's orders" she said with a calm voice.

"Move aside" Gaara said.

"Gomen Kazekage-sama, I can't" Hinata was interrupted by another female voice

"Gaara" Temari spoke, "Listen to Hinata, she is under orders you must respect that."

Ten-Ten came out, "That was scary, and I've never seen Sakura do anything like this before." She whispered to Ino following her out.

"What happened?" Naruto asked overhearing this, "Will someone please tell us."

))))))(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews so far please continue to send more. Yes I know I suck at lemons and that kind of stuff O well. If you have any questions or request please send word.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the following for their reviews and support:

Thanks to the following for their reviews and support:

1. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

2. KazekagesKittenXD

3. Lady AlyseB630

4. Spaz-chan

5. shika'sgurl22

6. Fred WeaslyS' Wifey

7. Sesshomaru's 1st mate

8. narutofan17

9. a thousand cranes

Chapter 3:

Recap: )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_Move aside" Gaara said._

"_Gomen Kazekage-sama, I can't" Hinata was interrupted by another female voice_

"_Gaara" Temari spoke, "Listen to Hinata, she is under orders you must respect that."_

_Ten-Ten came out, "That was scary, and I've never seen Sakura do anything like this before." She whispered to Ino following her out._

"_What happened?" Naruto asked overhearing this, "Will someone please tell us."_

End of Recap: (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"N-Naruto-kun Sakura, Sakura was…" Hinata was interrupted by Tsunade's voice.

"Raped," Tsunade stated.

"THAT BASTARD" Naruto was about to barge out side and hunt the teme himself.

"Naruto, stay and that's an order" Tsunade stated with a glare.

Naruto gritted his teeth and sat with his arms crossed and his glare at Tsunade.

"Can I see her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but she's asleep I put her under anesthetics, after I need you to find Kakashi and bring him to me."

Naruto nodded his head; Gaara then was debating between whether to go in or not? He wanted to know but then didn't, they weren't together so what did it matter. Naruto looked at Gaara.

"Come on." Naruto said.

He followed crossing his arms and eyes sending glares at the girls who sent him one.

They entered the room; Naruto had the saddest look possible as he reached to bed to hear the machine beep to her hearts actions. Bandages on her cheeks, neck, arms and you could see stitches in her shoulder. Her breathing was slow but paced, eyes shut tight with dry tear stains on her porcelain cheeks. Pink hair spread messily on the pillow. Lips slightly parted. Her chest rose with every breath and descended with exhale. Tears slipped Naruto's face. Well as for Gaara he took only one glance at her before turning away, he couldn't handle it. Tsunade came in.

"Naruto"

"Hai" he said and went to Kakashi's place.

"He did this, didn't he?" Gaara said.

Tsunade closed her eyes and muffled a yes.

"He said he'll be back in nine months, what does he mean?"

"He wanted a child and from Sakura since she this villages strongest koinnichi I heard from the seminar Sakura had a couple demonstrations for healing she must have reached her limit, he thinks Sakura will be pregnant and have his child."

"Gaara don't worry I examined her he won't be having a child." Tsunade decided to keep the birth control pills secret from him just incase he jumped to conclusions.

"What happened earlier?"

"Sakura awoke a couple minutes before you guys came and she reacted well let's say, how about I show you" Tsunade said.

Gaara looked at Tsunade then saw her take off Sakura's bandages on her arms. Gaara shrugged at the sight of her arms it was all red he could see deep scratch marks and red swollen arms. Gaara walked to the door but stopped at the door.

"Just to let you know Sakura never had an affair with the Uchiha, I heard the girls talk about it. They say the girl helping Sasuke in what he did to Sakura confessed that last week she used a transformation jutsu."

'What?'

"They planned the whole thing, and Sakura she was on a mission last week." She threw him a scroll he caught it without looking and slowly placed it in front of his eyes.

He read the scroll; it was a dated mission scroll from last week and a report on how the mission went.

Suddenly the heart monitor was showing an increase of speed. Sakura was tossing and thrashing her head gasping for air.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Sakura even though wasn't conscious still screamed.

"What's wrong with her why is she screaming" He said worried.

"Leave get me Hinata and Ino, Now!"

He left and did as instructed, but leaned on the wall.

'I hurt her, I hurt her' his heart was in pain he hated himself. 'What now, I said'. More screams escaped from Sakura as Tsunade tried to calm her down. 'I can't do anything for her I couldn't protect her, she loved me no one else and I…' He clutched his heart, he couldn't forgive himself if she wouldn't be able to smile again.

Tears rolled from his eyes but no one noticed everyone was trying to get Sakura to calm down, soon Sakura calmed down but mouthed something Gaara saw it looked like 'Gomen Gaara I couldn't…pr-o-tec-t y-o-u.'

In Sakura's dream,

'Where am I?'

'In the hospital' her inner claimed.

'I feel so much pain'

'You were abused and raped, but you should stop scratching your-self, the more you do that the longer they'll keep you here'

Tears streamed and couldn't stop,

'What's troubling you?'

'You remember what 'He' said'

'Yeah'

'I can see it every time I shut my eyes just seeing him watching even if it wasn't me my heart it hurts, but now it hurts more to think him seeing me now.'

'Hush you need your strength, I know you won't be able to forget this and it's going to be harder now for you so rest, I will awake you in an hour'

Sakura nodded, and her eyes closed to seeing the same image.

'Sakura try to remember anything good'

'I can't'

'Sakura I know it's hard but you are strong remember your training, I overheard that Chicken ass Bastard will come in nine months, so we need to be ready to kill him. Think of Chakra control your studies'

Sakura nodded and went to sleep.

Back to reality…

Kakashi entered the room, with Naruto. Gaara went to the roof he had a lot on his mind and he couldn't stand to see Sakura hurt and all because of him and not trusting her.

Kakashi the somewhat perverted teacher now grew a dangerous look.

"Kakashi"

"Where is he?"

"He escaped before we had a chance to try and capture him, Kakashi I am sending you and a couple others on an S-rank mission to find him, I want him alive got it."

Kakashi nodded, 'doesn't mean I can't hurt him, as long as he stay's alive'.

)))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Author's Note:** Konnichi wa everyone I have so many hits on this story I makes me so happy. I would like at least a couple more reviews please. I can't wait to work on the next chapter plz if you have any requests plz send a request. If you have any suggestions on how Sasuke shall be punished plz do send me emails or reviews. (Sakura-chan shall be aveneged)

Next time on Gomenasai! – Sakura wakes up from her slumber and what does she do now. How will everyone treat her how will Gaara treat her…

I have 13 other stories you can read meanwhile:

Old friends we forget and remember-- rated T GaaSaku (for now)

His Pick-- rated M GaaSaku

Promised-- rated T ItaSaku (for now)

Sakura's Birthmark-- rated T GaaSaku (for now)

These Blind eyes of mine-- rated T GaaSaku (for now)

The movies become real-- rated T GaaSaku (for now)

Neji the Babysitter-- rated T NejiTen & GaaSaku (for now)

I will break free-- rated M GaaSakuSasu

It started with a bag a cookies-- rated M GaaSaku

Mending the broken heart-- rated M GaaSaku

Imprisoned-- rated T GaaSakuIta (for now)

Glow in the dark Minigolf-- rated T GaaSaku, TemaShika, NejiTen,

NaruHina slight KibaHina, Lee umm…

Kakashi's Handbook-- rated T GaaSaku, TemaShika, NaruHina, &

More (for now)

Alright thanks for reading will be update soon…

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A cold wind blew against the Konoha hospital, howling and shouting its screams of an upcoming storm. The hallways empty a few moans and groans from pained patients escaped; only the Heart machine could be heard on the last door, on the left, on the third floor. The machine connecting to a medic, ironic isn't it but anyway a ninja from team 7 in a trance for 7 hours, chest rising and falling with every breath and exhale. Pink spurred on the dented pillow which lay rest under her head. Hands spread at her sides draped by a white blanket.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

'**It is time' **

Emerald eyes shot open, lifeless and cold. Turning her head slowly, dragging the pink tresses behind her eyes stopping at one object her cord hooking to the machine.

'**Hurry we must hurry'**

Instantly she ripped the cords off of her disconnecting with ties to any machine, throwing her legs to the side of the bed. The wind blew harder and harder, as if in rage of the building in its way.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

In an instant the machine was broken by a green cased chakra hand. Swiftly she got out of bed, feeling a some what immense pain in her head but shrugged it off, it was time.

With her eyes she traced the room searching for her clothing, but found none. In a flash she was gone. Rain pouring could be heard on the windows and a flash now lit the room where Sakura was once in.

In an apartment far from the hospital Sakura was now searching for something in her room,

'**Get dressed we need to leave'**

Agreeing with her inner she dropped her patient uniform belonging to the hospital and put on her uniform, one that described every detail of her. Her head band tied around her forehead instead of being a bandana as it served for most of her years. Shedding any evidence of ever being in the apartment she lay in the hamper. Next she fastened her boots and enveloped herself in a brown coat, and carrying only the necessities with her. Money, a few extra clothing, a snack and Canteen filled with water. One last thing to do was in her mind. She took a piece of paper and a pen, quickly jotting some information. Once again she disappeared, but stood in front of her masters' door. Pushing it aside she entered. Placing the farewell letter on top of a messy desk, as she turned to leave a voice interrupted her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura did not turn to face her mentor but slightly bowed her head.

"You can not stop me shishu from leaving."

"Sakura I am not going to stop you" Sakura's eyes widened a bit and faced her teacher a bit confused. "I only will ask of you to send me a report on your status, and that you take a friend along"

"No I don't want to drag them with me, they do not- SILENCE"

"You are going to do so or I shall stop you from leaving understand"

"Alright but if they slow me down I shall leave without them, and one more thing no one other than you shall know of my whereabouts."

"Agreed so who is your choice?"

"I would like to switch every time I reach a village all must swear to not reveal my location."

"Alright so who is first?"

"Ten-Ten" Sakura stated. From the shadows appeared a girl with two buns on her hair, ready to go.

"I won't let you down" was all brunette said.

"Let's go, goodbye Shishu for now."

With a nod as acknowledgement from Tsunade the girls disappeared. Both features covered in dark brown coats stood at the top of the building near the Konoha city exit. In a blink they were outside of the walls and into wild territory. A few kilometers Sakura stopped and Ten-Ten behind waiting for instructions.

"We are headed to the hidden village of the mist" Thunder grew louder as the girls jumped from tree to tree. Transferring chakra to their feet to lessen the probability of slipping, Sakura only 5 meters ahead of Ten-Ten.

As the rain began to stop and the sun's tip began to shine over the horizon a village hidden in mist came to be closer in view. It was 4:30 in the morning.

Back in Konoha…

"What do you mean she's gone?" Naruto yelled at the Nurses.

"Naruto-kun please calm down" Hinata managed to say.

"How can I when my team-mate is not here, what if he came back."

"Naruto, calm down." Another voice interlude, "maybe she was sick of staying in the hospital and returned to her apartment" Ino said.

)))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

"She's not home" Naruto shouted as he searched franticly for his cherished person. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara sitting at Ichiraku's waiting for Naruto heard his little outburst.

"What do you mean, isn't she at the hospital?" Temari inquired.

Gaara even though may not have shown it he was getting worried.

"She's not with Tsunade-baa-chan or in the hospital or at home or at the training fields or with Ino."

Neji appeared, "Has anyone seen Ten-Ten she was supposed to train with lee and I."

"Come to think of it no, have you seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Neji shook his head.

Before anyone could say anything Kakashi appeared. Naruto Tsunade wants to see you for a mission.

**GOMENASAI-GOMENASAI-GOMENASAI-GOMENASAI-GOMENASAI-GOMEN**

**Author's Note**: Konnichi wa mina-san It has been quite a while since I have updated, but since I only have 2 weeks of summer school I will update more frequently. Thanks for reviewing mina-san

By the way if you have a request don't be afraid to send one in.

Please vote on my poll displayed on my bio page on which pairing you would like to see.

Choices are:

SasuSaku

NejiSaku

GaaSaku

ItaSaku

SasoSaku

SaiSaku

**Stats**

**Reviews: 15**

**Hits: 1339**

**Favs: 6**

**Alerts: 14**

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

**Ja ne**


End file.
